Witch Hunters
The Order of the Templars of Sigmar, known as the Witch Hunters, is dedicated to the eradication of heretics, warlocks, witches, sorcerers, fortune-tellers, necromancers, worshippers of the dark gods, deviants, mutants, blasphemers, sinners, utterers of profanities, servants of Daemons, or composers of currupting music... Indeed, there are few who altogether escape the suspicions of the Witch Hunters. Witch Hunters are one of the many Factions you can play in Mordheim : Warband Skirmish, to constitute your Warband. Witch Hunters Heroes : * Leader : Basically a Human Captain that starts with the Magic Hatred and Templar skills (on path to the Crossbow Pistolier skill), but without access to Lesser Magic (obviously). Barred from using Bows and Thrown Weapons, he's instead skilled with Crossbows, * Henchmen : Only Zealots can be hired at the Shrine. They start with low WS and BS, are only skilled in Unarmed Training and barred from using Bows or Thrown Weapons, but they can learn the Templar or Fanatic skills and up to 8 levels in WS Increase and BS Increase (instead of 6). Like Marienburgers, they can't learn Strength Skills, but they have access to all Speed Skills. * Hired Swords : Witch Hunters can hire Freelancers, Halflings, Ogres, Pit Fighters, and Warrior-Priests. Warrior Priests are unique to Witch Hunters and have access to the powerful Prayers of Sigmar. Witch Hunters Bonuses : * The Captain comes already equipped with a Coat and Cuirass (Defence +35 ; Weight 2), an item well worth above 300 gold crowns. * Zealots are quite cheap, and cost 20% less to hire. Why choose Witch Hunters? # Because Crossbow Pistolier is exclusive to Templars (thus Captain and trained Zealots), and Dual Crossbows are amazingly good. # Because Healing is a rare but very powerful ability in this game, exclusive to the Warrior-Priest. Ever healed a unit for 12 Wounds? It's game winning. # Because Zealots can be whatever you want them to be. It's true that they have terrible starting stats and skills, but the Rating system will balanced things out. A Zealot needs +6 levels to be worth a starting Warrior (Weapons and Advanced Weapons, 2 x WS Increase and 2 x BS Increase). But you can use those 6 levels to train your Zealot down its own path, and not waste precious levels on things you don't need (like Advanced Weapons, when a hammer is all you want ; or WS, when you're training a Shooter). #* Want a Sniper? Go for it. #* A Pistolier? Take that road with Blackpowder for Dual Pistols, or get Templar instead for the famed Dual Crossbows. #* A Killing Machine? Train a Fanatic and don't mind the armour limitation. Its bare chest is no worse than a full plate against a Comet Maul or Skull Hammer anyway (maximum Def 20 ; these are staples at higher levels). # In the end, Witch Hunters are pretty much Jack-of-All-Trades, and you can't have more diversification in any other Warband! Back to Factions.